


Letters & Love

by TheStorm09



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempt at Humor, College AU, Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Fruit, Love Letters, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStorm09/pseuds/TheStorm09
Summary: Entonces Daniel decidió escribir una carta de amor usando una ardilla, una soga y una carta de amor.Recibió un poco de ayuda.
Relationships: Cassidy/Sean Diaz (Mention), Daniel Diaz & Chris Eriksen, Daniel Diaz (Life is Strange) & Original Character(s), Daniel Diaz/Chris Eriksen
Kudos: 6





	Letters & Love

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que no esta de mas aclarar que al descripción es una broma (comedy gold)
> 
> Espero les guste el fic y todo eso, la cuarentena me ha mantenido trabajando en nuevos fics para el fandom y este es uno de ellos. ¡Disfruten!
> 
> PD: el apellido del OC es ''Williams'' perdonen si hay una parte donde aparece ''Willams''

—¡Y esta listo! —Daniel gritó victorioso ante lo que había logrado en el periodo de receso que tenía libre, sosteniendo un lápiz mientras, Alyssa Williams, amiga cercana de Daniel la observaba sorprendida por su nuevo logro.

Daniel dejó de caer el lápiz en la mesa mientras observaba lo que había creado con un sentimiento de orgullo y emoción aunque debía admitir que recibió un poco de ayudar por parte de Alyssa, pero sin duda la mayoría del crédito era para el.

—Tu primera carta de amor ¿Que planeas hacer con ella, Díaz? —Cuestionó la chica mientras apreciaba el preciado sobre de papel, lleno de decoraciones un poco excéntricas y algo extrañas entre sí como corazones junto a relámpagos y lo que parecía ser un oso con cuerpo humano, ella creía recordar el nombre pero eso simplemente no sucedió. 

—Planeaba entregarla en San Valentín, tu sabes, creo que eso podría resultar.

—¿Naciste ayer? San Valentín es como el día maldito para conseguir pareja ¿Quieres que eso suceda? Responderé por ti; ¡NO! — Alyssa parecía tener mucha experiencia en cuanto temas amorosos, por algo Daniel acudió a ella en primer lugar además de que podía confiar en ella para hablar cosas que no podría hablar con Chris, pero le seguía gustando hablar con Chris.

Daniel rodó los ojos al escuchar la advertencia de Alyssa, tal vez no era una amenaza vacía pero ¿Por que tenía que ser algo tan innecesariamente complicado?

—¿Que quieres que haga? ¿Se la dejo a escondidas hasta que adivine quien le dio la carta y tome una decisión? Porque sabes eso suena como un plan muy...

—¡Brillante! Eso es un plan genial lo cual me tiene un poco... sorprendida. Lo consideraremos un golpe de suerte. —Alyssa trató de mantener las burlas lo mas tenues que podía, a veces podía reconocer que se llevaba algo pesado con Daniel, pero igual le tenía algo de cariño.

[...]

Daniel y Alyssa caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela, pasando alumnos, docentes y algunos conserjes en una búsqueda que marcaría de tantas formas a Daniel.

El sin duda estaba nervioso, era su primera declaración de amor real, podía recordar a Lyla tal vez y le gustaba Lyla pero se dio cuenta que tal vez no era lo que buscaba; tampoco hay que ignorar los kilómetros que los separaban desde Seattle hasta Oregon.

Fue una camisa bastante pesada para Alyssa, ella era de las chicas que solía sentarse en las gradas cuando el profesor de gimnasia no la miraba mientras que Daniel de cierta manera era atlético, era mentira si decía que eso no levantaba envidias pero tampoco era algo tan increíble como un superpoder.

...

—¡Aquí es! —Se detuvieron en el casillero ¨223¨ y Daniel simplemente se quedo enfrente del casillero, inmóvil, estático, paralizado; como si estuviera esperando a un comando que le dijera que hacer pero no sucedía nada.

—Estamos... en tu casillero —Mencionó Williams apuntando al dichoso casillero, el ¨224¨

—¿Qué? ¡No! Hablo de ESTE casillero —Daniel se dirigió al casillero que estaba a la par del suyo, lo cuál ahora tenía mucho mas sentido realmente.

—Este no es... ¿El casillero de Eriksen? Porque igual recuerdo que el casillero de Karlie esta a unos nú-

—Alyssa.

—¿En serio te gusta Karlie Jones? Porque si es as-

—Alyssa.

—Se que parece linda pero cre-

—¡Alyssa!

Las mejillas de Daniel estaban levemente enrojecidas, sentía algo de vergüenza por la escena que montaba Alyssa por no entender lo que estaba sucediendo y Daniel no quería ser lo suficientemente obvio para que empiecen a crear rumores.

—Me gusta Chris, no Karlie. —Susurró lo mas discreto que pudo para que solo ella lo escuchara, ella era una de las pocas personas que lo sabía, las otras personas que sabían su secreto eran Lyla, Sean y la novia de Sean con la que no se llevaba muy bien, Cassidy.

Alyssa tardó un poco en procesar la información que acababa de recibir, no era como si estuviera molesta y disgustada con Daniel, solo trataba de asimilar como de todos los chicos que existían se llegó a fijar en el rubio pálido escuálido que para colmo era su mejor amigo.

—Entonces no te gusta Karlie, te gusta Chris, tu vecino desde hace 4 años... tu mejor amigo, al que siempre tienes que defender, al que-

—¡Entendí tu punto, Alyssa! ¿Puedes callarte? Alguien podría escucharte. —Era muy poco común ver a Daniel preocupado por el ''Que dirán'' era extraño ver alguien que deseaba ser tan libre tratando de ocultarse.

Alyssa después de un suspiro tomó la carta de Daniel y la introdujo por la rejilla del casillero, asunto resuelto, nadie vio a Daniel meter la carta así que no podría ser de el y mientras tanto el drama de la carta finalizaría para que ambos pudieran ir a la cafetería por un postre.

—¡Asunto resuelto! Puedes agradecerme pagando mi postre, andando Díaz —Ella tomó la mano de Daniel para arrastrarlo por todo el pasillo de la escuela hacía su destino.

—¡P-Pero... la carta! No podemos simplemente dej- —Daniel estaba completamente aterrado por los posibles escenarios que podrían pasar y ninguno era bueno, se sentía como un completo idiota y ahora no podría revertirlo, era un desastre.

—Si, si podemos y lo haremos, ahora quiero un postre.

[...]

Daniel se encontraba la clase de Literatura junto a demás compañeros en su asiento designado mientras el Mr. Andrews daba su clase como de costumbre, no le apasionaba mucho la poesía y el tema de la clase en general pero de igual forma trataba de hacer lo posible para tener buenas notas.

Estaba sentado a lado de Chris, quien parecía muy atento fingiendo que prestaba atención mientras dibujaba discretamente detrás de su hoja, algo muy típico de el realmente, sin duda otro día común y corriente.

Una nota enviada que fue pasada por sus compañeros llegó al pupitre de Daniel, tratándose de Alyssa, ella acostumbraba a enviarle notas a Daniel ya que sus lugares estaban alejados uno del otro aunque ella prometía pedir un cambio de lugar pero eso nunca pasaba.

¨¿Cómo va todo con el mapache atropellado?¨

¨¿Que clase de apodo clave es esa?¨ 

Daniel después de escribir regresó la nota y así fue una y otra vez por un par de veces mas, lo que llamó la atención de Chris.

¨No importa ¿Te ha dicho algo?¨

¨No me ha dicho nada, solo espero que aún no abra la carta¨

¨Ohhh te asusta verte con sentimientos los cuales no incluyen a los chock-o-crisp o a los comics¨

¨Puedo ver tu gran cuerno desde aquí, creo que tienes problemas mas GRANDES que atender¨

¨Jódete, Díaz, por este tipo de cosas Chris prefiere salir conmigo¨

Daniel se apresuró a tachar el nombre de su amigo por cualquier situación, era mejor prevenir.

—¡Oh! También recibiste una carta hoy? —Chris mencionó con un leve tono que era una mezcla de intriga y alegría, sus labios con un leve tono rosa formaron una sonrisa, la cual solo hizo poner a Daniel en una situación de pánico.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Solo es Alyssa, es todo.

—Hmmm... Entonces ¿Puedo ver la nota?

Y fue cuando Daniel no pudo estar mas nervioso que nunca, si miraba que hablaban de el estaban acabados, pero si no, levantaría sospechas.

—Joven Díaz ¿Usted sabe la falta de respeto que es intercambiar notas mientras un docente esta dando una clase? —Mr. Andrews llamó la atención de Daniel por sus conductas ''inapropiadas''

—Eh... ¿Si?

—Le pediré a la otra persona que se levante por voluntad propia o tendrán peores consecuencias.

Fue cuando Alyssa se levantó de su pupitre respondiendo la petición del profesor, todos conocían a los extremos que podía llegar Mr. Andrews y entre menos molesto lo pudieran mantener era mejor. 

—Señorita Williams, entonces fue usted la otra persona, bien... tienen dos opciones; Comparten su conversación ante la clase o la compartirán junto a sus padres y el director ¿Qué decisión van a tomar?

—¡La clase!  
—¡El director!

El profesor vio a ambos con duda, fue suficiente para distraerlo y que Daniel pudiera usar su poder para deshacerse del causante de todos sus problemas.

Una corriente de aire hizo que el pedazo de papel volará fuera de la aula de clases, lo cual fue muy conveniente para ambos chicos, nadie se dio cuenta de lo que realmente sucedió excepto Chris; el realmente reconocía ese gesto con el dedo índice.

—Esto debe ser una broma... ¡Bien! No leerán la nota pero tendrán que recitar un poema para la siguiente clase o tendrán una suspensión ¿Entendido?

—Si Mr. Andrews —Ambos dijeron al unisono para regresar a sus pupitres y el profesor podía reanudar su clase. 

La clase continúo como era debido, pero esta vez sin notas por parte de Alyssa, Daniel simplemente trataba de concentrarse en un tema que no fuera la dichosa carta.

—Psst... Daniel —Llamó Chris tratando de llamar su atención de forma discreta tratando de evitar otra situación como la de minutos atrás.

—¿Qué pasa Chris?

—Tú... podrías... ¿Prestarme tu libreta de Historia? Falté unos días atrás y hay varios apuntes que debo terminar de pasar. —Si Daniel no estuviera prestando atención no se hubiera dado cuenta del leve cambio ante lo que estaba por decir pero no dijo nada.

—Oh, seguro —Daniel tomó la libreta de su mochila y se la entregó a Chris quien posteriormente la guardó

—Gracias. —Este mostraba una sonrisa como la de al principio de la clase, pero esta se sentía de cierta forma mas especial, no fue algo que destacó en su conversación; era preferible regresar a la clase.

[...[

La clase terminó y tenían una hora muerta que aprovechar, Chris estaba guardando sus cosas en su mochila, los demás alumnos se dispersaron por el salón y algunos mas por la escuela, Alyssa fue a sentarse en un pupitre que estaba libre junto a Daniel, pero nadie decía nada; tan solo veían a Chris prepararse para marcharse.

—Chris ¿Podemos hablar? —Daniel cuestionó dudoso, no por la incertidumbre que sentía de que su duda fuera contestada, si no ese sentimiento que era si realmente quería conocer la respuesta de la preguntaba que estaba por hacer.

—¿Que pasa Daniel? —Chris no volteó a ver pero no era grosero, simplemente parecía algo apurado; mas de lo normal.

—En la clase de Mr. Andrews mencionaste que recibiste una carta ¿Sabes de quien es?

—¿Una carta? —Chris pensó por un momento, antes de que por fin pudiera recordar —¡Oh si! Una carta, es tan solo un aviso del club de arte, nada de lo que debas preocuparte. ¡Adiós! —El puso su mochila sobre sus hombros y se despidió de forma alegre para luego desaparecer.

Daniel pudo sentirse completamente aliviado al enterarse que Chris aún no sabía nada de la carta que dejó en su casillero, tenían una hora antes de que tuvieran su última clase para irse a casa; era una misión contrarreloj.

—Tenemos una hora para recuperar esa carta ¿Algún plan?

—No recuperarla y rezar para que el mapache atropellado acepté tu amor cual serie cliché con una relación gay. —Alyssa no miraba a Daniel, su atención estaba fijada en su frente en la casería del supuesto ''cuerno'' que estaba en su frente. 

—Has tenido mejores planes.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

—Alyssa por dios esto es serio, necesito recuperar la carta.

—¿Por qué diablos quieres que te ayude a recuperarla? Fuiste tu el de la idea de dejarla en su casillero para que el luego empezara a jugar Adivina Quién con todo el salón. 

—¡No estaba listo! ¿Esta bien? Yo... no estaba listo para entregarle la carta, creí que si pero luego pensé en como podría afectar nuestra amistad y eso.... de verdad me aterra; no quiero perderlo, me niego a perderlo, pero no puedo obligarlo a que sienta lo mismo. —Daniel nunca se había escuchado tan serio y sincero con Alyssa, no era una cualidad suya ser así de emocional pero quien podía culparlo siendo solo un pobre tonto enamorado, quien necesitaba ayuda.

—Vamos por esa carta, Díaz. 

[...]

Aventurados y de prisa caminaban a su destino, no corrían porque eso podría levantar sospechas y era lo que menos querían, eso simplemente los atrasaría aún mas y estaban cortos de tiempo.

—¿En serio no te gusta Karlie?

—¿Qué? 

—Karlie, se sienta al lado de Crystal y Joel. 

—No, hablo de porque la pregunta.

—Cuando empezó el curso dijo que parecías lindo.

—Oh

—Si... no me cae bien. ¿Viste el día que trató de llevarte al gimnasio? Me alegra que no hayas aceptado.

—Es linda, pero no es mi tipo ¿Sabes? Ella es demasiado...

—¿Común? Y Chris no es como las otras chicas, el no sale a fiestas y prefiere quedarse en casa a leer libros, porque es tan único y diferente. —Inevitablemente Alyssa tenía razón, Chris no era como una chica o los otros chicos y eso era lo que atrapaba a Daniel de cierta manera.

—Hay un poco de chiste en tus celos, suerte para la próxima tratando de conseguir alguien como el.

—Claro, yo voy por el premio grande, tu hermano. —Alyssa amaba sin duda ponerle los nervios de punta a Daniel y ella sabía perfectamente como hacerlo, siempre como bromas obviamente.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—¡Mira, el casillero y no hay rastros de Chris! Vamos a darnos prisa. 

Ignorando el comentario de Alyssa, ambos fueron directamente al casillero para llevar a cabo su plan, era hora del gran atraco ¡SuperWolf y Alyssa al ataque! Bueno, debía pensar en un nombre de superhéroe para Alyssa pero eso era para otra ocasión.

—Fingirás que es tu casillero y yo lo abriré ¿Entendido?

—Bien.

Alyssa empezó a mover el candado y Daniel movía su dedo índice de izquierda a derecha en busca de la contraseña, la cual creía recordar

—16... 12... 14... —Y entonces fue cuando el casillero hizo click, evidenciando que se abrió. 

El casillero de Chris no era nada fuera de lo común, uno de sus dibujos que hizo por ahí, un par de libros para la escuela por allá, polaroid de sus padres y Daniel pegadas en la puerta del casillero, pero no había rastro de la carta que tanto buscaban.

—¡Mira esta foto! Eras tan lindo antes de la secundaria ¿Que fue lo que te sucedió?

—¿Puedes concentrarte? No quiero que nos atrapen.

—Eriksen no nos atrapará, créeme.

—Bien, solo encuentra la carta. —Daniel presionaba a Alyssa para que ella se diera prisa.

Alyssa seguía revoloteando y moviendo las cosas del casillero, pero no obtenía lo que estaba buscando; al principio solo pensaba que debía buscar mejor pero cada vez los minutos pasaban con el mismo resultado.

—¡La carta no esta! 

—¿Q-Que quieres decir con que no esta? —Daniel estaba aterrorizado en ese momento ¿Como pudo desaparecer? ¿Que diablos era lo que estaba pasando?

—Desapareció, no esta en donde debería, alguien se la llevó...

—¡Entendí, lo entiendo! ¿Crees que Chris se nos haya adelantado?

—Lo mas probable, pero tengo un plan B ¡Sígueme!

[...]

Siendo guiado por Alyssa, Daniel llegó a toda prisa al comedor donde había solo un par de alumnos, los demás probablemente estaban en clases o en otras parte de la escuela; para su suerte no encontraron a la personaba que buscaban.

—¿Que hacemos en la cafetería?

—Este es mi plan, compraré un poco de fruta y fingiré que me ahogo con ella así Chris dejará lo que esta haciendo y tu podrás sacar la car- —Fue interrumpida por una voz particularmente reconocible quien llamó su atención.

—¡Daniel! —Chris se acercaba a un paso apresurado, parecía algo alterado; su cabello estaba algo desarreglado al igual que su respiración era agitada, cuando llegó con ambos chicos se dio un momento para recuperar el aliento.

—Chris, justamente a la persona que queríamos ver —En cuanto Alyssa terminó la oración recibió un codazo discreto por parte de Daniel, quien comenzaba a sentirse nervioso.

—Yo... solo vine a entregar el cuaderno de Daniel, no encontré los apuntes que necesito ¡Pero igual gracias! 

—Creo que los tengo, puedes tomarlos de mi mochila si quieres.

—¿De verdad? Que alivio, de verdad los necesito ¡Bien, adiós! —Chris después de entregar la libreta estaba por marcharse pero fue Alyssa quien lo detuvo.

Chris prestaba atención a Alyssa y Daniel, tratando de descifrar lo que tenían en mente; la última semana estaba siendo un poco confusa para el, Daniel primero era como siempre luego tenía ataques donde sentía mariposas cuando estaba con el para luego simplemente alejarse.

—Tu... ¿No has recibido otra carta hoy? 

Chris pensó por unos segundos viendo a la nada para luego regresar la vista a ambos chicos y dar una respuesta negativa, con la información que necesitaban Chris era libre pero la interrogante seguía en la mesa.

Derrotados, Daniel y Alyssa se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería compartiendo un vaso de fruta, tratando de pensar que era lo que seguía sobre el tema ya que era obvio que no se podían quedar con el asunto pendiente.

Trataban de teorizar sobre el destino de la carta, algunas cosas eran posibles en cierto punto y otras tal vez eran demasiado descabelladas como para ser reales.

—Que tal si... jamás escribimos la carta y todo es parte de un efecto mándela.

—Recuerdo muy bien que escribimos esa carta

—¿Y si nunca pasó? Es una posibilidad.

—Siguiente teoría

—Si tiene la carta, pero... no sabe que la tiene. 

—¿A que te refieres?

—Tal vez cuando estaba recogiendo cosas de su casillero la carta entró a su mochila y no se dio cuenta.

Daniel empezó a ahogarse con un pedazo de piña que tomó del vaso de Alyssa ¡Eso realmente tiene sentido! Y ahora lo que necesitaban era simplemente buscar en su mochila; era simple y nada podía fallar esta vez.

Todo esto se volvió una montaña rusa de emociones; desde el miedo hasta la frustración y la emoción junto a la intranquilidad pero eso estaba apunto de terminar, o eso era lo que el quería creer.

[...]

Ambos llegaron al salón de clases y la puerta estaba cerrada, creían que uno de sus compañeros la cerró por alguna razón al azar, trataron de girar la perilla pero la puerta tenía seguro.

—¡Apartate! Yo me haré cargo —Alyssa tomó impulso para de abrir la puerta chocando con ella, Daniel se encargó de abrirle con su telekinesis provocando que Alyssa tropezara, un momento donde Daniel no pudo soltar una carcajada.

—¡Joven Díaz, Jovencita Williams! ¿Se podría saber que estaban haciendo los dos fuera del salón de clases? —Reclamaba de bastante molesta Ms. Smith, su maestra de Historia.

—¡Tuvimos un problema! Daniel... se desmayó... ¡Y como enfermería estaba cerrada yo me tuve que encargar!

Daniel simplemente asentía para luego fingir una leve tos, no era bueno en actuación pero al menos podía fingir.

Alyssa tomó con sus manos el rostro de Daniel apretando sus mejillas haciéndole sentir un poco incomodo —Por favor Ms. Smith ¿No puede tener piedad ante esta pobre persona tan triste y lastimada por la vida? No lo haga por nosotros pero si algún día le llega a faltar unos cuantos centavos para su té helado estaríamos Daniel y yo para ayudarle.

—Pueden entrar, pero tienen inasistencia justificada. —No era una victoria pero sin duda era mejor que una derrota.

Cada uno regresó a su lugar, listos para continuar con la clase y si aún tenían oportunidad con el plan.

[...]

La clase terminó sin nada relevante que destacar, todos los alumnos guardaban sus cosas alegremente al concluir otro día de escuela listos para ir a sus casas y descansar.

Mientras Daniel guardaba sus cosas, Chris se acercó a el con una expresión nerviosa la cual también puso a Daniel un poco nervioso.

—¿Aún te sientes mal? Puedo hablarle a mi papá para que nos recoja y el podría llevarte al medico o tal vez podría prepar-

—Estoy bien Chris, solo dijimos eso para que nos dejaran pasar.

Chris inmediatamente se sintió mas aliviado, pero ahora estaba un poco molesto; el realmente se preocupó por Daniel y su bienestar para ser todo una mentira ¡Y los superhéroes no mienten! Pero prefería ignorar ese punto ya que era mas importante su bienestar.

—Bien, iré por unas cosas a mi casillero ¿Esta bien si tomamos el autobús juntos? 

Daniel asintió y quedaron de acuerdo de verse en la salida, sin mas Chris se fue mientras Daniel terminaba de guardar sus cosas, para que Alyssa terminará por acercarse a el.

—¿Dejarás el asunto de la carta? 

—La tomaré en el autobús, el suele dibujar durante el camino... gracias por cierto, por ayudarme todo el día.

—No es nada Daniel, por algo somos amigos ¡Y hoy fue tan divertido! Pero no vuelvas a arrepentirte así.

Ambos rieron y salieron del salón de clases, Daniel se reunió con Chris en el autobús escolar donde el ya tenía un lugar apartado para el, en cuanto Chris vio a Daniel llamó su atención indicando que como siempre tenía su asiento junto a el.

Daniel se sentó junto a la ventana y el autobús arrancó a su destino como era habitual; Chris sacaba sus materiales de arte de su mochila pero no parecía muy interesado en dibujar.

—¡Tengo algo que decirte! Hoy si recibí otra carta y quería compartirla contigo. ¿Puedo? —Chris abrió su cuaderno de bocetos y como el destino lo escribió se trataba la carta de Daniel que dejó en el casillero de Chris.

Daniel se dio cuenta de que era el final ahora, se sentía tan abrumado y ansioso por lo que estuviera apunto de pasar, su corazón empezaba a aumentar su pulso; su respiración cada vez se agitaba aún mas lo cual trataba de controlar, no podía hablar pero asintió ante la petición al no quedarle nada mas.

¨Chris

Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo y de verdad estoy temblando escribiendo esto.

Hemos vivido demasiadas cosas juntos, desde que te conocí sentía algo en ti que me provocaba tranquilidad y alegría, creía que era algo normal porque eramos buenos amigos, pero realmente me di cuenta de algo.

Siempre que hablamos de cierta forma llegas a completar un espacio vació que siento, eres tan divertido, inteligente, asombroso que simplemente haces que mi cabeza empiece a dar vueltas y que me sienta demasiado confundido preguntándome si de alguna forma es real o simplemente soy yo viendo las cosas de una forma extraña

Pero no lo sé, tal vez solo soy torpe y me emociona que estés conmigo, hay algo que me hace sentir de forma distinta, porque eres especial y no puedo evitar pensar en cuanto... me gustas.

Me gustas, en serio, pero no se si tu te sientas igual. ¨

—Es una carta muy linda, Daniel. —Chris tenía un leve rubor color durazno en sus mejillas, balanceaba sus pies tratando de no hacer contacto visual con Daniel por las cosas que trataba de procesar en ese momento.

—¿Cómo sabes que fui yo?

—Use tus apuntes de Historia y comparé la letra, hice lo mismo con lo de Alyssa

El autobús se detuvo y viendo a través de la ventana se dieron cuenta que se trataba de su parada, así que ambos bajaron del autobús.

Estaban en la mitad de la calle, Chris dispuesto a volver a casa la cual estaba cruzando la valla no planeaba detenerse hasta que Daniel gritó.

—¡Chris, espera! —Daniel llamó la atención de Chris, el después de todo ya lo sabía y tan solo quería una respuesta rompiera su corazón o no.

Chris volteo esperando a que Daniel dijera porque lo interrumpía, viéndolo a lo ojos no con su particular sonrisa, si no de una forma tan serena y calmada; tal vez porque estaba exhausto y solo quería descansar.

—Tu...no me odias ¿Verdad? —Daniel estaba preparado para la respuesta, el no deseaba que las cosas sucedieran de esa forma, pero era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, estaba hecho.

Chris dio un par de pasos acortando la distancia, en ese momento en particular las palmas de sus manos sudaban y sus mejillas seguían rosadas; la interrogante de Daniel podía ser fácilmente desde un mensaje de texto o donde estaba originalmente pero el tenía otra forma en mente.

En un momento rápido Chris unió sus labios con los de Daniel, de una forma torpe pero de cierta forma agradable; Daniel tardó un poco en procesar lo que sucedía y cuando lo entendió el momento había terminado.

Fue algo húmedo y estorboso en el proceso pero nada fuera de lo común en un primer beso, nada de la inexperiencia le quitaba lo mágico al fugaz momento el cual dejo una boba sonrisa en el rostro de Daniel mientras Chris no podía verlo directamente a los ojos.

—Noté que te faltaban algunos apuntes de Historia así que... podrías venir a estudiar conmigo mas tarde.

—Eso suena genial.

—Si, bien.... ¡Hasta entonces! 

—Hasta entonces.

Daniel no pudo dejar pensar en ese beso el resto del día.

**Author's Note:**

> Brevedad.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado y si es así les dejo mi twitter, ahi suelo publicar cuando trabajo en algo nuevo.
> 
> ¡Cariños! (Me disculpo por los posibles errores)
> 
> Twitter: @_brooklynbabyyy


End file.
